


Crushed Stream

by veneerofcute



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Typical Swearing, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, this is both worse and better than the ships would suggest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veneerofcute/pseuds/veneerofcute
Summary: David goes to a evening class so that when camp starts up again, he can 'help Gwen out' and be more versatile around the camp.  He quickly becomes friends with one of the people there and hopes that more than friendship will blossom.





	Crushed Stream

Hey Gwen

 

I know you said you would handle all the paperwork :) but I really think that it would be a shame if that’s most of what you did. After all that will give you a lot less time with our precious campers. :D So guess what I am doing?

 

From David  xxx

 

-

 

**David**

 

**Stop putting xs after all your texts. People will think we’re dating. I thought you were flirting until I saw you do it to Campbell and the QM too.  Urgh.  You’re a pain to deal with half the time.**

 

**Please don’t say you’re doing the paperwork anyway. Last time we almost lost a camper.**

 

**Gwen**

 

_-_

 

Okay. :) How about ooo. That’s just a lot of hugs.  I used to use xox but I got sick of being asked what that meant. :(

 

I will be doing the paperwork after I have completed a course. :)  I found a place that does evening courses in business. I should be finished for the next year of camp.  No way will anyone get lost if I know all my stuff.  :D

 

ooo

 

-

 

**_I guess ooo will do. You know you don’t have to be a total sap all the time right?_ **

 

**_I don’t really care if you do this course or not but dammit I don’t want to deal with another missing camper._ **

 

**_Also don’t contact me for a while. I’m supposed to be working on my psychology degree._ **

 

_-_

 

I just got back from my first evening class.  :D. It was amazing!  I am going to make so many friends.  I just know it. I’m sitting next to this lady who only moved to this country a few years ago.  There’s also a guy who wants to run his own ice cream factory and a girl who runs a band but believes she could be doing so much better.  :DDDD

 

I hope your degree is going well.  It’s going to be great seeing you communicating better with the campers!  B)

 

ooo

 

-

 

**For someone who makes friends so easily you sure do bother me a lot.**

 

_-_

 

I know you said you didn’t want to be bothered but I just don’t know who else to contact.

 

I am getting on fine in my course. I wouldn’t say I’m enjoying it but I know it’ll lead to more fun for all. However there is a problem. You know the lady I sit with. I have made friends with her which is great of course. She already is qualified in a lot of things but since her qualifications are all Indian they don’t mean much here.  Kaavya is an intelligent sweet mild mannered lady who really deserves all the respect in the world.  She must like kids since she briefly mentioned having a son the other day.  She also loves flowers and she has the cutest smile when she talks about nature.  I think I might have a crush on her.

 

David ooo

 

-

 

**Ask her out. She sounds really like a good match for you.  Also you definitely have a crush on her.**

 

**xox  Gwen**

 

_-_

 

**Hey David you have asked her out, right?**

 

**Or did you faint from receiving affection for a change?**

 

**xox  Gwen**

 

_-_

 

I didn’t notice her wedding ring until too late.  It was so embarrassing.  She didn’t even refuse. She just lifted her hand and watched me squirm.

 

I wish I could get rid of these feelings.

 

-

 

**LOL sorry but that is so typical of you. You oblivious fool.  How long did you have to notice?  A month?**

 

**Okay I know you apologised so you don’t have to worry about it being awkward.  You can’t get rid of the feelings but you can make things nice.**

 

**Please tell me if you make friends with her.**

 

**Gwen xox**

 

_-_

 

We already are friends.  Sure it’s a little awkward now but we both have laughed about it. Kaavya has a really cute laugh.  :)  She is really understanding and it sounds like her husband thought it was a laugh too.

 

I don’t mind too much because clearly she is loved. I should have seen it coming when she mentioned having a child but I can’t say I feel too stupid.  After all she is beautiful.  I’m sure you would have done the same thing.  :p

 

The best thing is that we’re able to make lots of progress.  :D  She really tries to explain everything to me and it’s great being helped and sometimes even getting to help.  I’ve told her all about Camp Campbell and she sounds interested.  Maybe in a few years we’ll get to see her son there.  He sounds too young right now. Still at the age where parents make those jokes about how even if tv teaches bad lessons at least it shuts their kids up for five minutes.  I’m really going to be able to help with paperwork now.

 

I hope your course is going well too. You made any friends?

 

David ooo xxx ooo xxx sorry

 

-

 

**Oh fine then send me all the text kisses you want. Damn your love stricken heart.  It is actually pretty cute.**

 

**My course is going great too.  I have completely different ideas about all sorts of things now. I really hate Freud for a start.**

 

**I just hope we can do whatever camp she would send her son to.  Please don’t over advertise the camp. I really don’t want a repeat of Hibis.**

 

**XOX**

 

-

 

Kaavya really loves her husband.  He likes trains, Star Trek and soccer.  They’re going to the game next weekend, even though she doesn’t care for soccer at all.

 

I know it’s silly but I wish I was taking her somewhere nice.  I have completely given up on the idea of dating her but I wish my heart would.  She is married with a child and I should be happy because she is but I’m not.  Still this will pass. I’m sure of it.  :D

 

Haven’t you made any friends?  Are you lonely?  Should I come over?”

 

xxxx/

 

-

 

**What’s up with the slash after all the xs?**

 

**You could try a dating site.  I hear tinder is good.  You should be able to get the app just fine. Just be careful. Not everyone on there is nice.  Moving on can be the best thing for dealing with a break up.**

 

**There is one girl with a nice figure that I might befriend. See if she’s up for a with benefits kind of deal.  I know they usually end badly for me though. I’m just fed up of trying actual romance right now though. Harold was such a disappointment.  I don’t know why I bother with people sometimes.**

 

_-_

 

Okay. I will try tinder.  :D  You think of everything and are so reliable.  :D

 

I don’t really know anything about that sort of relationship. You should never give up on the concept of romance though.  I just know that someone out there is looking for someone as sweet, firm and confident as you.  You have so many good qualities like your willingness to share knowledge and your huge heart.

 

The slash was a typo but if you like you can think of it as a half kiss.  :D  That would be cute.

 

xxx

 

-

 

_You know what. The half kiss idea is cute._

 

_She turned out to be straight anyway.  Good luck with tinder.  （＾ω＾）_

 

_xxx/_

 

_-_

 

That face at the end was adorable. How did you do it?

 

That’s a shame. I hope you can be good friends anyway.

 

xxx/

 

-

 

**I selected in the settings that I also wanted a Japanese keyboard and selected the emoticons settings when the keyboard is up. I don’t know if it’ll work like that on your phone too.  ( ◠‿◠ )**

 

**I don’t mind what happens to be honest. I’m no soppy wreak like you. Once I pass this course I’ll be getting a real job and life will just swim by. You wait and see.  (^_-)**

 

**X/**

 

-

 

Wow.  (*☻-☻*). This is amazing!  ( ^ω^ ). Thank you so much.   (o^^o)

 

Of course it’s going to be great. （╹◡╹）You’ll still work at Campbell during the summer though?  （＾◇＾）Right?

 

XOXO

 

-

 

**Oh god. What have I done?**

 

_-_

 

A favour for a friend? （＾_＾）

 

-

 

**David you’re not even using the emoticons properly.**

 

-

 

But they’re all so cute.

 

-

 

**Don’t give up on them completely. I wasn’t being serious.  ^ ^**

 

-

 

Okay. （＾ν＾）

 

-

 

**How is tinder going?**

 

_-_

 

Not well. I don’t know. It is a distraction from Kaavya though.

 

I did invite her and her son round to my place the other day. She sounded lonely with Dinar being away visiting family so I invited her around as a friend.  (о´∀`о)  She says she won’t have time to pick her son up after class so he won’t be coming.  I don’t like the idea of making her pay even more for a babysitter though.  Is it rude to say that?

 

XOX)

 

-

 

**David you may be able to do half kisses but don’t pretend you could ever give only half a hug.**

 

**I don’t think it’s that rude. Don’t worry so much about manners.  If you say it politely I’m sure it’ll be fine.  After all I’m sure she’s aware by now how much you like kids.  Stress that more than the whole “everyone lacks money” thing and it’ll be fine.**

 

**ooo( because unlike you I am fully capable of giving half hugs.**

 

_-_

  


Kaavya came and went. I think her son must have been round a friend’s anyway. It certainly came across that way talking to her that evening.

 

How do I avoid an affair when both of us are pretty lonely?

 

-

 

**Avoid her. Please for both your sake and her’s avoid her. Someone willing to enter an affair is never a good match.  If she’s willing to cheat on Dinar she’ll be willing to cheat on you too.**

 

**By the way, what is her kid’s name?  I can’t seem to find it in any of our previous texts.  I’m getting sick of just calling him Kaavya’s son.**

 

_-_

 

This is embarrassing to admit but I don’t know. Weird but then I have never met him.

 

Surely the reason we shouldn’t have an affair is because it would hurt everyone involved including the happy family?  I know your reason is good too but still.

 

-

 

_Both our reasons stand._

 

_-_

 

We got in an argument today. I don’t want to back down but I hope it doesn’t discolour our friendship.  She was saying that she lets her son use the net unsupervised and I pointed out how dangerous that was. She rolled her eyes and started on how as a non-parent I just don’t understand.  Apparently looking after kids a quarter of the year isn’t good enough.  Heck, I don’t know if adopting would be enough right now.

 

(*´ー｀*)

 

-

 

**Wouldn’t you also be annoyed if she was getting too involved and not giving him privacy. I’m sure she knows the intelligence of her own kid.**

 

-

 

I guess so. She does like bringing up his intelligence.  He does sound really impressive.  Sadly he never applies himself though.  Kind of weird that I still don’t know his name.  I’ve been waiting for her to say it but she just isn’t.  It’s going to be real awkward apologising.

 

-

 

**Hold off for a bit**

 

_-_

 

**So you don’t know the kid’s name even after a big argument about him?  Doesn’t that strike you as more than odd?**

 

_-_

 

You’re talking to someone who crushed on someone for a fortnight without noticing they were married. She probably has said his name and I haven’t noticed.

 

-

 

**I want you to keep an eye on her. Something is wrong.  If you start to get lonely talk to me, even if I’m in the middle of a lecture.**

 

_-_

 

Fine. I will tell you if she does anything else strange.

 

-

 

**Good**

 

_-_

 

She said something about her husband coming back angry yesterday.  Apparently her son got sent home from school for throwing brick through the window and the school is expecting the family to pay.  I know that’s not that odd but it sounds like she felt real bad about the fuss her husband brought up over the boy.  Maybe we’re over reacting.

 

Apparently he gets in trouble at school all the time.  He cut the hair of this one girl simply because she ‘never shut up about her looks’.  Kaavya says they’ve tried everything to get him to respect other people but he never listens.  She was crying and everything.  Not only that but he’s always been like that.  He interupts people constantly.

 

-

 

**David, no, just no.**

 

**If anything this convinces me even more that we should be on our toes.  I won’t bomb you with jargon but she’s being manipulative, both to you and her son.  Also it could be the case that her son is acting out due to abuse.  Also he’s a kid.  He probably hasn’t learnt the flow of conversation yet.  I know I still mess up on that one from time to time.**

 

_-_

 

I don’t believe this.  Kaavya has been so nice.  She just isn’t the type.  We’re over reacting due to my own inability to remember details.

 

-

 

**Whilst forgetting a name is not something I would put past you, I just find is also very believable at this stage that she simply never gave it.**

 

_-_

 

Gwen, Kaavya is nice. Everyone says so. I’m really starting to feel mean for not apologising.  What even are we accusing her of?

 

-

 

**I have to admit, saying she sounds vaguely abusey does sound pathetic.  It is always difficult dealing with abuse and children because they’re such little shits.**

 

_-_

 

Children are the future!

 

-

 

**You know what. Maybe she’s just saying these things to rile you.**

 

-

 

I guess so. I guess apologising isn’t going to hurt anyone.  I would like to be friends.

 

_-_

 

**Any idea on his name?**

 

_-_

 

Max

 

-

 

Hellllooo. Hope you are all having a wonderful day.  I know I am. My old phone was getting glitchy so I got a new one. Please when you want to contact me use this number in the future.  ( ^ω^ )

 

David

 

-

 

There’s been a few snickers. I suppose there is something inherently daft about a twenty year old telling someone who actually has a child how to raise him.  She did say something curious though.  She said that my behaviour was very typical white person. I very nearly brought you up but I don’t know.  It soon started to feel like a terrible idea.  Like I would be dragging you into things.  Would you have minded?

 

-

 

**I don’t feel like I can speak for every non white person so provided you don’t imply that nope, I wouldn’t have minded at all.**

 

_-_

 

Okay I’ll remember that if it comes up again.

 

-

 

You excited for camp!  I know I am!  Just one more month!

 

-

 

**Oh yeah. That’s starting again.  Guess that means your course will be ending too.**

 

_-_

 

Yeah. I can’t say I will miss it but I have learnt so much!  We’re going to be a greater team than ever!  I just know it!

 

You looked through the camps we’re running this year for the campers yet?

 

-

 

**Lets see for the campers we have Underwater Basket Weaving?, Poker (how the hell are we going to deal with that), three for Anime, Football, Video Games, Fashion, Nature (guess that kid will at least get what they’re after) and two for Computer Camp.**

 

**You think you’ll be able to set something up before they arrive?**

 

_-_

 

I don’t see why not.  You know much about anime?

 

Sounds like an interesting assortment of campers!!!

 

-

 

**Only that Daisuke is definitely an uke whatever that is.**

 

-

 

Oh well there’s three of them. I’m sure one will help out.

 

-

 

**Campbell has sent the list of other activities he wants done this year.  I think his reasoning was to do with some gang or something.  I’ll email it over once class is over and you can sort it into weeks. Hope we have time for all the anime we’re supposed to be doing.**

 

_-_

 

Yes. Sorting that out is a must!  I look forward to helping.

 

I think I have seen one or two anime. I know pokemon isn’t going to cut it though.

 

-

 

**I found a website that we can use to help us with the anime problem.  I’ll email it to you after class.**

 

**Any news on Kaavya?**

 

_-_

 

Nope.  She has been avoiding me. Our classmates are on her side.  It doesn’t help that one of them has met her son and confirmed him to be a brat.  Apparently he set fire to his last school in a attempt not to have to go anymore.

 

-

 

**Too bad.  Guess we’ll just have to hope we meet up sometime. I imagine I’ll be better at talking sense into her than you.**

 

_-_

 

Okay!  That’s a really good idea.  ( ◠‿◠ )

 

-

-

-

Gwen I found my old phone and our old conversation. I feel sick. The idea that business class Kaavya and Max’s Kaavya are one and the same is so wrong.

 

-

 

**I’m so sorry.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this. It was interesting to write though I doubt I'll ever do anything with this particular romantic ship again.


End file.
